Never Had A Friend Like Me
by NoMoralsOrMorale
Summary: Once Lillie joined Moon on her journey, Moon discovered more and more about the shy girl. Eventually this lead to her discovering a big secret that, over time, changed the course of their friendship for good. Contains Futanari.


**AN:** Yo, this was meant to be maybe two thousands words, but I just kept writing. Was that a good thing? Who knows! This is the third thing I'm posting for Pokemon. First was a Moon x Houndoom fic, and the second is a story about Lillie being sold and kept in a pretty fucked up place. If either sounds interesting to you, I'd appreciate if you give 'em a go. Thanks!

If I were to give any warnings for this fic, I suppose it'd be **Futanari** , **Excessive Cum** , and I suppose **Cum Inflation** although that last one is more or less a footnote so even if you hate that, it's only mentioned a tiny bit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The sunset in Alola was one of the best sights to witness in life, at least according to a travel agent, but Moon was heavily inclined to agree, especially with how she was witnessing it. Waist deep in a small crater filled with crystal clear water, back against the smooth rocks. Tall trees and Alolan Exeggutors made a perfect border around the orange sky, the shimmering sun beginning its escape from the moon once again.

To her left was Trial Captain, Lana. Moon had only just bested her trial earlier in the day, the reason why she was relaxing with her new friend in the water, watching the sunset and chit-chatting about this and that. But behind her, just outside the water, was her dear friend, Lillie.

Lillie was a girl of mystery, but slowly throughout the journey, Lillie had either opened up about certain secrets, or Moon had _playfully_ extorted the truth out of her. Her past, her family and Nebby were just the start of it, but Moon's favourite secret of Lillie's was the exact reason she was not joining her friends in the shallow pool of water.

No, it wasn't the small Wishiwashi swimming around aimlessly that made her keep away from the water. It was not the lack of changeable clothes either, she had a swimsuit if she needed it, but she would only use it if it were just her and Moon.

Lillie's secret was that she wasn't one hundred percent female, you could say. Futanari was what she'd found online in a quick search about her body. Her body was entirely feminine. She had developing breasts, hips that were beginning to become rather pronounced, and an untouched valley between her legs, yet she had one feature that more often than not, belonged to a man. A penis, and not exactly a small one at that.

Moon had discovered throughout her journey and despite Lillie's freak out, break down, and panic attack about it, Moon was completely cool with it. More or less because it made her affection for Lillie grow. The trainer had always considered herself a girl who admired girls, but would never chase them for they lacked a few things, one being the genitalia she wanted to mess around with, but Lillie had that, and was her best friend.

Ever since she found out, they would occasionally do some erotic things with one another. It started off as just some exploration, Moon wanting to get a closer look, or perhaps to feel its shape. While Lillie wasn't exactly all for it, she didn't have any desire to say no to her.

It started with just looking, to a little bit of touching and closer examination. Eyes closing in on the pale skin that faded redder the closer it got to the tip when pulled back, Moon couldn't help but feel excited, herself, when she was this up close and personal with her friend's dirty little secret.

Eventually, they started becoming a little more familiar with each other. Lillie and Moon would never forget a single night of their experimentation. Bathed in the moonlight, on a sandy beach with crashing waves soaking their pale feet, Moon stood behind the meek Lillie, teeth and lips lightly making their mark on her exposed neck, one hand wrapped around her bare stomach, the other sensually pumping back and forth on the erect cock resting in her palm, twitching with delight after every successful stroke. The blonde could do nothing but squirm and moan into the open night air, warm breaths fleeing her overworking lungs.

Soon enough, she felt a strong build up around her base, and while it was scary and alien to her, she didn't want to stop. The complete opposite, in fact. She quietly whispered towards the moon: "M-More…"

Moon gave her exactly that, right up until streaks of white sailed into the sea. She came more than Moon thought possible for a man, right up until Lillie's knees buckled and she almost crashed into the sand if it weren't for the supportive arm around her stomach. Because of that, Moon didn't quite notice how much she really came, but she was just happy that Lillie was feeling better than ever, the satisfaction bringing her to happy tears.

Without a doubt, that was the best night of their lives, even if Moon had received nothing in return. She didn't want to, after all, she was the one offering to do this all for Lillie. It wouldn't be right to expect something in return. More or less, Lillie was the one doing Moon a favour by letting her do this.

Only a week later, Moon did it again to her. Pinning her to a tree trunk, one arm pushing her thin wrists against the bark above her head, while her free arm made slow movements over all the bumps and veins. Lillie's expressions was what Moon was truly focused on. The changes from lust, to anger, to ecstasy, to disappointment as Moon stopped before she had finished. That disappointment faded once Lillie found out what her next plan was.

Dropping to her knees, Moon's lips tenderly kissed the tip of her throbbing erection. The timid girl gasped, clutching the straps of her dress now that her arms were freed. Moon's hands roamed over the milky white thighs of a girl with the Moon's favourite feature. Humming sweetly, Moon let her lips place small kisses up and down her sizeable length, making sure to tease her for as long as she could without Lillie getting mood-ruining upset with her.

Once her hands moved around to the girl's ass, she squeezed down as her lips spread to take in her cock. Lips running over her thickness, Lillie couldn't hold back a powerful moan. The warmth of her best friend's mouth was mind-blowing, completely shattering her expectations that one day, their playful sexual nature with one another would come to an end. If this is how good Moon's mouth felt on her cock, then she wouldn't want this to end. No, she wouldn't _let_ this end. It was a good thing Moon had no intention of letting Lillie go without a fair fight anyway.

Moon let her tongue focus on the head of her cock, noticing the flinches and gasps as she made small circles. Then she brought a hand back to her front, lightly gripping the cock by the base, she lifted it to let her tongue lick up and down the underside. What really got Moon excited was Lillie's subconscious actions of fondling her own perky breasts, still covered by her dress. She wasn't aware of it, but her mind knew doing this would make everything feel so much better.

Without any warning on Lillie's part, aside from a few extra loud moans ringing through the sky, the blonde had reached her point of climax. Cum practically exploded in Moon's lips as she softly suckled on her tip. The thick liquid flooded the inside of her mouth, and since she had no prior heads up, Moon quickly retracted her head, coughing and spluttering the semen of her best friend. As her head was down, Lillie had kept cumming, but Moon missed most of it.

Lifting her head back up slowly, she looked up at her friend, her cum decorating her lips and tongue. The steamy fluid slowly ran down her chin as she gave Lillie a big smile. "I'm sorry..." Lillie muttered, red faced, but too high on her orgasm to really seem as sincere as she likely should have been.

Shaking her head, Moon disregarded her apology. "It was fun!" She cheered happily. "Although…" She began, using her tongue to scoop more of Lillie's cum into her mouth. After one loud gulp, she continued. "It tastes a bit odd… However, I think I could get used to it." Her shining silver eyes made Lillie's heart skip beats. This was the night she knew she truly made a best friend, or even lover, for life.

There had been a few more times they'd fooled around, but it was mostly Moon just being an awfully painful tease to her dear friend. Like the time they were eating at a Malasada store with Hau, and while Lillie was sitting beside Hau, Moon sat across from her, using her foot to run over her erecting cock beneath the table, pitching a tent under her dress.

The scariest part was that the moans she made into her Malasada were almost heard by the oblivious friend to her left - but to be fair, even he was moaning into his Malasada, for entirely different reasons. The other scariest part was the point where she almost climaxed. The mess would've been an unavoidable predicament.

Another moment of ruthless teasing was the edging Moon loved to do in changing rooms across Alola's many clothing stores. Rubbing Lillie until the breaking point, only to have her completely stop. It was painful, but Lillie couldn't deny that she loved the feeling of Moon playfully toying with her cock. Plus, Moon let her finish many other times, so what was a bit of teasing here and there?

All of this build up, yet Lillie hadn't climaxed since that night against the tree. The petite blonde actually refused to masturbate anymore, wanting to wait and cherish the moments with Moon to the fullest, not that Moon was aware of that.

With the sun almost completely gone for the rest of the day, Lana stretched and hopped to her feet, scattered Wishiwashi fleeing fearfully. "I guess I'm going to head off now. Congrats again on passing the trial today, Moon," the Trial Captain cheered, stepping out of the crater and leaving darkened damp patches wherever she walked. "I'll see you 'round. Oh, and you too, Lillie!"

Moon waved Lana off, Lillie giving a small wave as well. Her gaze beneath the hat watched Lana's exit, the girl disappearing amongst the trees. With her gone, Lillie edged closer to the water. Dipping her bare feet in, she leant down near Moon's face. "D-Do you think I seemed weird? Like, not getting into the water, and sitting back… I pretty much isolated myself from the conversation too…"

She sounded rather down about it all, but Moon kept her signature smile on. "Nope! I think you're fine, Lillie. I doubt Lana to be one to judge too harshly," she spoke sweetly. "She's gone now anyway, so why don't you come and hop in."

Lillie nodded timidly. She began unzipping her bag before Moon spoke up again. "Oh, don't bother with the swimsuit. It's just us." Lillie knew Moon was also thinking about how pointless it'd be once Moon inevitably started undressing her, which she partially agreed with. Yet, at the same time, Lillie didn't even know if Moon would start anything tonight, but it was far more likely she would knowing her the past while.

Moon continued speaking. "Look, I'll even take my bikini off, then we'll match!" Lillie had no time to respond before the top half of her body was completely exposed. The well-developed breasts became enveloped in the chest-high water. Lillie was rather envious of those mounds, and they were surely not even done growing yet. Although, Moon has tried convincing Lillie many times that her breasts could grow spectacularly too. She rarely bought it.

Moon's lower half was as exposed as her top before Lillie stopped staring at the breasts she urged to touch. "Well, come on then," Moon smiled, eyes already showing their lust. Lillie was right about that, after all.

Lillie brought her legs out of the water and spun around for Moon to help unzip the back of her dress. The loosened clothing fell straight down to the ground once Lillie stood. After that, she simply took off her bra and panties. Okay, simply doesn't quite describe the huge increase in heart rate and mental convincing it took to get those pieces off. She knew she could choose not to and Moon would accept that, but it wasn't about that. She knew she needed to get comfortable with her body, and facing this fear with her best friend - the girl she really wanted to do more with - was undoubtedly the best way to do it.

She gradually turned back around to face Moon, who was already looking up and down the girl's petite body like some sort of perverted old man. "Ooh, I like what I see," she purred.

"Oh, shush!" The blonde carefully lowered herself into the water, feeling refreshed in an instant. The sun over Alola can really make you sweat, after all. "Ahh, this is ni- hey!" Lillie was taken aback once she realised how close Moon had gotten, breasts pressing up against her arm. This was one of the first times she'd ever seen Moon's breasts up close, and now they were making direct contact. Her head was already beginning to feel light.

Moon's head edged closer, lightly brushing past her ear, barely making contact. Despite this, Lillie was already blushing and shivered to the close quarters. Glancing into the clear water enveloping half their pale bodies, Moon found herself grinning. "Getting into the mood just from that? You're too easy, Lillie," she continued to tease, just playfully, but after all the constant teasing recently, anything even marginally erotic would get Lillie's lustful attention.

The shy girl tried to face the other way, but Moon's presence wasn't letting her do so. "N-No… That's not it…" The girl trailed off into a low mutter right as a hand swam over her erecting cock. "Eep!" A light squeeze was all it was, but it certainly got a loud noise out of the usually quiet girl.

"I think you need to shush this time, unless you want Lana to return," Moon whispered as her hand slowly moved up and down the length that continued to grow in the small body of water. "Just think back to the beach, or the forest against that tree," she carried on speaking softly, right into her ear. "Just imagine what other fun things we could do together. Especially since I've been so ruthless with my toying lately."

"A-Ah… You… Really were completely ruthless. I've been wanting you to… h-help me finish for a while… But you would never do so," Lillie gasped as she gently thrashed on the spot, the water around her rippling. Moon's hand was constantly moving from the base, right to the tip, before travelling back down again.

Moon couldn't help but giggle into closed lips. "My bad," she spoke slowly, "But that was what I was hoping to hear. I can't let you be getting bored of me that quickly." The trainer's words were ringing loud and clear in Lillie's head.

"I would never! The thought never even crossed my mind," Lillie spoke with conviction, her mind almost tuning out the pleasure entirely, if only for a couple passing seconds. The firm look on her face eventually crumbled away as Moon's hand reached her sensitive tip again, spending a few extra seconds playing with it to watch her face flush all over again.

Her lips curved into a larger smile as she let her hand drop downwards again. "I'm happy to hear that, Lillie. If that's the case, then maybe I'll keep going until you finish today." Each sentence caused more and more throbbing sensations to travel through the young girl's cock. "Or perhaps…" The girl trailed off much like Lillie did earlier, but not due to embarrassment, instead, it was because her lips closed off suddenly, still curled into a grin as she swung herself on top of Lillie's lap, straddling her. Her ass gently landed on Lillie's thighs, the thick cock standing between them.

"E-Eh?!"

Moon giggled again before speaking, "Perhaps we could go all the way this time. It'd feel so good, I'm sure of it." Every single statement Moon made brought Lillie closer and closer to agreeing to it without a second thought. It wasn't as though Moon was trying to force or trick Lillie into it, she was just trying to get the girl in the mood - and, by God, was it working.

The trainer let a hand drift towards the erect member in front of her, slowly jerking it up and down in smaller distances this time around, waiting for Lillie to answer her.

Lillie was deep in thought - or at least, she appeared to be - really, it was a one sided debate, her mind screaming at her to say yes, for if it felt as good as her mouth, she'd be on cloud nine. Moon shuffled forward and started grinding herself against the underside of her shaft. The wetness didn't feel any different to the water surrounding them, but the warmth was extremely noticeable.

"M-Moon…" The shy girl tried to speak up above the increasing pleasure. "C-Can we… do it?" Lillie posed the question, lightly biting her tongue afterwards. The black-haired girl leaned forward, lifting herself up as her forehead lightly pressed against Lillie's. Steadily, her lips separated and moved to connect with the soft lips in front of her. Lillie had no desire to stop her, letting the lips push up against her's. The taste was sweet as the feeling was warming.

When Lillie thought the kiss was close to ending, Moon just pushed down harder, making the kiss last for as long as their breaths did. Once they finally did move apart, thin strings of their saliva tried their best to stay attached to the two of them. Moon's eyes opened to witness the bright red face of her best friend, and Lillie's eyes opened to find Moon's pussy lightly applying pressure to the tip of her cock. She wasn't pushing down yet, but it was as though she was making a statement; one that read 'we could do this right now if you wanted to.'

Lillie couldn't refuse that mental offer, nodding to the girl who'd just stolen her first real kiss; and now she was going to take her first time - not to mention the first oral and sexual experience in general that was taken earlier. Lillie didn't mind one bit if she was being honest though. She couldn't think of anyone she'd have rather experienced it with.

With that sole nod, the trainer braced herself and slowly lowered herself, applying more and more pressure until Lillie's cock finally pushed in, spreading her lower lips apart. "Mm!" The girl clenched her teeth as her fingers rushed up to Lillie's shoulders, pressing into her skin. Only Lillie's head had penetrated her, but she was already discovering what having your first time felt like. However, Moon had previously broken her hymen on accident while on her journey, so the pain was non-existent. Instead, it was just the pleasure - and partial discomfort - of Lillie's member penetrating her for the first time.

"You're… Really tight… And warm, Moon," Lillie groaned, holding Moon's naked sides tightly. Her soft, squishy skin was appealing to grasp onto. Moon didn't respond so naturally, her mind was just focusing on Lillie's cock pushing deeper inside of her. It was roughly halfway in as Moon found herself truly moaning on Lillie's cock. Her head rocked back and forth a bit, a little dazed, but quickly returned to normal before attempting to lower herself down further.

Lillie could only watch as Moon did all the work, but there wasn't really much for Lillie to do. She just had to sit back and enjoy Moon's tight pussy enveloping her unique cock. "Lillie… Holy hell, you feel so much bigger inside." Those were her first proper words since she started pushing herself down on Lillie's member, and Lillie was more than happy with that. She felt a sudden surge of a confidence boost, one she expected men to get whenever they hear the same.

It wasn't too much longer before her pussy had taken Lillie right to the base; her entire cock residing inside her best friend now. The fingers poking into her shoulders relaxed as Moon exhaled deeply. The two girls gazed into each other's eyes, beginning to breathe in sync. Every passing second, Moon would slowly lean an inch closer right up until their lips were connected once more.

Lillie brought her arms up from Moon's waist, wrapping them around to her back, starting to kiss back with the same intensity that Moon had previously. While their lips battled, Moon subconsciously began to lift herself up, moving right up until it was only the head of Lillie's cock that was left inside, before letting herself drop back down. The pleasure from this one motion sent shocks throughout her body, head to toe. She would've gasped, but her mouth was heavily preoccupied.

Moon continued to ride Lillie, gradually building up speed. The thick cock ran along her inner walls perfectly, hitting every spot she ever wanted it to. The trainer felt so full when Lillie was completely inside of her, as if this cock was just the right size. It seemed like this may have been destined to happen.

Meanwhile, their lips let their lust run rampant, only breathing every so often in the small chances they got. Both were feeling incredible, and Lillie couldn't believe how impossibly good Moon was making her feel. If she'd felt this before, she certainly would've tried something earlier. Life seemed to be full of surprises - and that secret she hated for her whole life, she was suddenly extremely thankful for.

Keeping her hips and thighs moving in a slightly offbeat rhythm, Moon let her body just move how it wanted to, giving Lillie the most satisfaction she possibly could. "M-Moon…" She moaned softly, the hands on her back beginning to lightly claw at her back, and as she did that, her tongue pushed through her energetic lips, exploring Moon's mouth for the first time.

"Mm-mmm!" Moon moaned back in response to the tongue gliding along her's. This girl from Kanto never would've expected a little teasing and curiosity way back when she first found out about her secret would lead to this, but she was so thankful it did. At this moment, she never wanted to be apart from Lillie, and her feelings were not exclusively lustful, she knew that now more than ever. Her time spent with this girl had created something far above that.

Moon pulled her head back, more saliva still trying to resist the distance but finally breaking. Both girls were panting and lightly whispering each other's names. "H-Hey…" Moon muttered, "Do y- ah-ahh… You want to get out of the water?" Lillie just looked at her quizzically. "Sorry, it's just the… Mmmm, God, fuck… S-Splashing is getting a little annoying."

She had a clear point. Once her rhythm had begun to pick up speed, every movement she made was causing loud splashes and ripples throughout the small crater pond. Lillie nodded to which Moon got off of her. The chilling emptiness she immediately felt made her regret speaking up about it, even if she knew they'd be continuing. Moon crawled out, moved a metre from the pond, and laid down on her back. "Come on, Lillie," she grinned, beckoning her with one finger. Their bodies were both wet and with the sun departing, the cold was creeping closer. "We've got to stay warm," she teased.

Lillie crawled out to Moon's call and found herself between her legs, spread nice and wide for the girl. "I guess it's my turn to lead." Holding her cock, she guided it to the perfect little pussy, more than excited to continue what had just started. As soon as it pressed against her needy cunt, Moon whimpered like a demanding child, as though Lillie were taking too long. Therefore, Lillie rectified this by quickly gripping Moon by the wide hips and thrusting into her, using her entire length.

Moon's jaw dropped as she gasped and stuttered out a moan. The satisfaction Lillie gained from this was perhaps a tad _too_ much, but Moon was enjoying this just as much. "Oh! Lillie!" She lifted a hand up to cup Lillie's cheek, her wet skin being caressed. "Please, let yourself loose." It may have sounded weird, but Lillie knew what she meant. Even Moon could tell she was trying to hold back what she truly wanted to do, and that was to have sex with this girl laid down before her. Not just sex, like they'd already been doing, but actually have sex like it carried a world of meaning.

The dripping blonde didn't have another word for her, just actions. Following Moon's lead from earlier, Lillie started thrusting in a rhythm, watching Moon's reactions closely to everything she did. How her facial expressions altered depending on how deep or how fast, or even how hard she fucked her; how her developing breasts bounced hypnotically; or even how the moans and cries she let escape varied wonderfully.

Lillie let herself pound her best friend with as much strength as the thin girl could muster, but with a cock like hers, the strength didn't exactly matter. The trainer's body felt as though it were drifting amongst the clouds one minute, then the next, she was pinned down, being pelted by waves of pure pleasure. It was jarring, her head spinning, but it felt blissful all at once. No one emotion could sum up this experience, and they weren't done yet.

Moon could feel a swelling - a sort of build up - within. It was like all the pleasure was being forced upon her for just this upcoming moment. Lillie could tell she was feeling something mind numbing, her eyes seemed a little distant as Lillie let herself slam into the young girl's pussy. Despite having exited the pond, they were still drenched, so the splashing had halted, but an echoing wet slapping sound took its place.

"Fuuhhh…" Moon vocalised her dream-like pleasure with a long string of unintelligible moans. "Do-oon't stop!" She cried out, one hand grasping her own breast haphazardly, while the other ran along the damp, smooth stone beneath her. Lillie was beginning to realise Moon was about to cum. That alone was pretty special to her, but what made it incredibly special at this moment, was that _she_ was making her cum. It was her motions, and her body, and her entire being, that was here, making Moon whimper, moan, and cry out in elated satisfaction.

Lillie continued to pound her friend, watching her twitch and shudder as the highly-anticipated orgasm edged closer. "Moon…" Lillie began, eyes locking with her friend's distant ones, "I'll… I'll make you cum!" It was a strange announcement, but it made Moon just want to throw her arms around the normally shy girl and kiss her to pieces. Perhaps it was the lust talking, but she hoped it wasn't.

Her declaration was truthful, because less than half a minute later, the trainer was bucking her hips towards the petite blonde madly, all her limbs shaking uncontrollably. Small strings of saliva escaped her mouth as she moaned Lillie's name on repeat, eyes dazed, simply drifting back and forth.

Moon was already tight, but this orgasm made her clamp down and practically vibrate as though she were a sex toy for Lillie's enjoyment. This, in turn, made Lillie throb and pant. She tried her best to continue thrusting, but with the insane amounts of pleasure both were being assaulted with, she found it hard to keep a clear head and a steady focus. "M-M-Moon! I'm… I'm going to…" The blonde stuttered while her small shoulders shook wildly. "Moon! I'm going to cum! B-Because… Because of you, again!"

She barely got the words out before her orgasm came rushing at her, taking over her body. She felt a pressure rush through her member, ejaculating her hot semen deep within the climaxing girl. This orgasm was far more powerful than ever she'd felt before. Whether it was the sex, the teased build up, or a mixture of those and more, it didn't really matter. What did currently matter was how Lillie was spurting rope after rope inside of the trainer. It was a surge of cum flooding her womb; a seemingly endless amount. Lillie could no longer vocalise her climax, her body clamming up as her cock throbbed and came.

Still shaking, Moon gasped and grinned brainlessly as the warmth infiltrated deeper within her body. However, Lillie was cumming too much that Moon's body had to compensate, her stomach slightly beginning to bulge under the pressure. It wasn't much, but it was certainly noticeable.

Lillie's sense of balance finally gave out as her orgasm ended. She dropped on top of her best friend, limbs tangled. They rested in silence for a few passing minutes, just listening to their heartbeats and hefty breaths.

Moon was the one who broke the silence. "That… Was incredible, Lillie," she gushed, "Although, I didn't think you'd cum quite this much… Do… Do I look pregnant?" Lillie gasped, backing off of Moon, her now flaccid cock falling out of the girl. "Not that I'd mind having your child."

"W-What?!"

"Kidding!" Moon laughed, "Sort of…"

Lillie looked shocked, her eyes shaking slightly. "Will… You actually be preg-p-pregnant?! I didn't even think of that!?"

Moon didn't really have much of an answer for that, but she just shrugged. "Don't worry, Lillie. We can deal with what comes our way because of our dumb actions. Raising a kid with you could actually be a lot of fun." Moon was mostly winding her up, but there was still the backbone of truth in there. "However, it may be a little bold to ask this… But, I hope we can keep doing this sort of stuff together from now on. I don't know how you feel, but this was perfect for me."

Lillie's fears subsided at those words, gazing upon her naked friend. "I…" Lillie tried to speak, but in the end, she was having a hard time coming up with the right words. Instead, Lillie awkwardly shuffled forward and planted a soft kiss on her lips. "Does that tell you how I feel…?"

"It does more than that," Moon cheerfully grinned, "Buuuuut, if you want to tell me how you feel some more, I wouldn't mind."

"Oh, shush!"


End file.
